T'Pau
T'Pau was one of the greatest Vulcan leaders to have served her world and the United Federation of Planets. Her actions during first contact between humans and Vulcans were responsible for the favorable relations between the two races. ( ) Biography Leader of the Syrrannites In 2154, T'Pau was the leader of the rogue Syrrannite sect of Vulcan dissidents who were persecuted by the Vulcan High Command. The High Command, under the corrupt Administrator V'Las (secretly a Romulan agent), considered the Syrrannites a threat because of their relatively pacifist views—particularly given V'Las's plans to launch a preemptive war against the Andorian Empire on the basis of allegations that the Andorians were seeking to develop weapons of mass destruction based upon Xindi technology. V'Las and his lackeys engaged in a conspiracy to bomb the Embassy of United Earth in Shi'Kahr and then frame T'Pau and her sect for the attack. This was then used as a pretext for destroying T'Pau and her followers' sanctuary in Vulcan's Forge. With the aid of United Earth Starfleet Captain Jonathan Archer (with the aid of Surak's Katra), however, T'Pau succeeded in uncovering the Kir'Shara, the artifact containing the true teachings of the ancient philosopher Surak. Even as T'Pau uncovered the Kir'shara, former Vulcan Ambassador to United Earth Soval provided evidence that Administrator V'Las's allegations against the Andorians were false, rallying Andorian resistance to the Vulcan invasion. This provided the opportunity for T'Pau to join with High Command Minister Kuvak in overthrowing V'Las and dissolving the High Command. ( }}) First Minister The following year, a new civilian democratic government was instituted in the Confederacy of Vulcan, with the position of head of government being restored to the First Minister. ( }}) T'Pau stood for election and won, becoming First Minister. That year, however, she was only able to provide 23 Vulcan ships to Archer's anti-Romulan task force as part of his attempt to detect the Romulan drone ship in conjunction with Andorian and Tellarite fleets. ( ) First Minister T'Pau's government later participated in the United Earth Prime Minister Nathan Samuels's negotiations to create a Coalition of Planets. ( }}) Under the T'Pau government, the Vulcan Council later ratified the Coalition Compact in March 2155. ( ) Shortly thereafter, T'Pau appointed Soval as her Foreign Minister. ( }}) Also in 2155, T'Pau announced that Vulcan would not participate in the Earth-Romulan War. Both Soval and T'Pol attempted to convince T'Pau to bring Vulcan into the war, but she refused because she feared that Vulcan would move off the path of peace and onto the path of war. During this time, T'Pau also served as a host to Surak's katra. ( ) In 2160, T'Pau was one of the signatories of the . ( ) Relationship With Spock T'Pau was the matriarch of the tribe of the famous Federation Starfleet officer Spock of the . In 2247, T'Pau attended Spock's ceremony of adulthood, during which a hostage situation broke out and eventually ended in violence. This led to T'Pau turning down a seat on the Federation Council. ( ) As of 2267, T'Pau was the only person in history to have turned down a seat on the Council. ( ) :The gives the date of T'Pau's turning down the Federation Council seat as 2241. Around 2250, T'Pau informed Amanda Grayson that Skon, Sarek's father, had died. ( ) In 2267, T'Pau officiated at Spock's wedding to T'Pring. She did not approve of the presence of Federation Starfleet Captain James T. Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy, commanding and Chief medical officers of the starship Enterprise. She only allowed their participation upon Spock's explanation that they were close, personal friends. She then saved Captain Kirk's career when she informed Starfleet Command that she had requested the Enterprise s visit to Vulcan, allowing him to avoid the consequences of a direct violation of Starfleet orders due to her extreme political clout. ( ) In 2269, T'Pau appealed to the Federation Council to grant Spock permission to use the Guardian of Forever to retrieve Zar from prehistoric Sarpeidon. ( ) In 2276, T'Pau appeared to have died shortly before the Vulcan people decided against seceding from the Federation. ( ) :T'Pau appears to still be alive in three stories that are set after ''Spock's World (The Pandora Principle, Vulcan's Heart, and : Renaissance).'' Later life In 2329, she officiated at the betrothal ceremony of Spock and Saavik. Leonard McCoy, attending the ceremony, was surprised at her presence ("I thought she died fifty years ago!"). ( .) In 2376, she officiated over the ritualistic duel between Burgoyne 172 and Dr. Selar of the over the right to parenthood of their child. By this time, she was 254 years old and appeared to be positively ancient. ( |Renaissance}}) Appendices Connections | after = unspecified | years = from 2154 }} Chronological appearances * "The Forge" (ENT episode) * "Awakening" (ENT episode) * "Kir'Shara" (ENT episode) * The Good That Men Do (ENT novel) * (ENT novel) * Beneath the Raptor's Wing (ENT novel) * Starfleet: Year One (novel) * Vulcan's Forge (TOS novel) * Sarek (TOS novel) * "Amok Time" (TOS episode) * Yesterday's Son (TOS novel) * Spock's World (TOS novel) * The Pandora Principle (TOS novel) * Vulcan's Heart (TOS novel) * Renaissance (New Frontier novel) External link * Category:Vulcans Category:Political leaders Category:2122 births